


见色起意

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 3





	见色起意

周杨在晚自习的时间发微信给易烊千玺，那时他正趴在床上等着王俊凯。

周杨问了下他的身体情况，两人又聊了其他的话题，在陈洲进教室前结束了聊天。

【不聊了，老陈快来了，又要开始他无聊的讲题时间了】

王俊凯从身后抱他的腰，把下巴枕在他的颈窝处，带着挑逗性地舔弄他的耳垂。

“王…王老师，周杨给了我历史答案，我想校对下答案。”

那个部位还在隐隐地发痛，再来一次估计要卧床三日了。

王俊凯掏出手机点开与陈洲的聊天记录，下载了个文件：“我给你校对。”

易烊千玺情不情愿的把那张历史试卷拿了过来，王俊凯让他先别急，随即解开他睡衣的扣子，亲吻他的乳头。

这是易烊千玺最为敏感的部位，不过是嘴唇轻轻的一擦过，也让他的喘息顿时急促起来。

“别…别吻那里。”

王俊凯的吻一路上移，堵住了他的唇，“不吻。”

“啊…”

王俊凯用手揉捏着他胸前的那两粒，手上的动作有多凶猛，吻的力度就有多温柔，一柔一猛让易烊千玺像是坠在无底的悬崖，只有抓住唯一的稻草才能让他活命。

易烊千玺弓着身子，性器在王俊凯的胯间摩擦着，难忍地扭动着身体。

王俊凯褪下了他的睡裤和内裤，套弄着他的性器，问道：“想哥哥了没？”

没主语的问话。

王俊凯含住了他的性器，易烊千玺顿时抓紧了床单，没忍住呻吟出声，“嗯…”

易烊千玺的性器在王俊凯口中慢慢涨大，最私密的部位被人含在嘴里，一时间怎么也无法接受，他只能一声又一声的喊着王老师。

王俊凯用舌尖舔舐着他性器的每一处，而后又将整根给吐出来，问道：“舒不舒服？”

“可……这很脏”，易烊千玺有些难为情的说道。

王俊凯抹了抹嘴角的液体，拉下裤子的拉链，那根硕大的部位直接弹了出来。

“王老师，你是不是没有穿…”

“没穿”，王俊凯把易烊千玺抱在腿上，让那性器一点一点地没入他的后穴，就着这个姿势坐到桌前。

王俊凯把那张历史给摊在桌前，从抽屉里拿出支笔来，一一比对着答案。每错一道题，易烊千玺便感觉那性器在体内更深一寸。

可王俊凯偏偏不顶入高潮，送进抽出让易烊千玺完全失去了意识，他回过头苦苦哀求着，“王老师。”

生理眼泪挂在眼角，眼眶微微泛红着，那副样子真是让人想狠狠地操。

“做题在想什么呢”，王俊凯顶了顶，“怎么错了这么多？”

那时在想哪个是暗恋王老师的人，可易烊千玺怎能说出口。

“嗯？”

易烊千玺眼眶里的泪水又要溢出来，呜呜呜地在小声呜咽着。

王俊凯抱紧他的腰，往更深处送去，“是在想我吗？”

易烊千玺点了点头，把脸埋在王俊凯胸膛前，冰凉的液体滚了下来。

“我在想哪个人暗恋王老师。”

语音刚落，易烊千玺放声大哭，王老师喜欢他为什么还要折磨他，难道王老师不喜欢他了吗。

王俊凯的心被那哭声搅得不是滋味，他捧起易烊千玺的脸，把他脸上的泪水一一吻去。

“王老师，你是不是不喜欢我了”，易烊千玺抽噎道，“我真的好难受。”

真不是人。

王俊凯把两人的位置转到床上去，脱下自己的裤子，迅速地抽动着，性器与肉壁的摩擦发出了羞耻的声音。

“王老师…你慢一点…”

易烊千玺的双腿缠在了王俊凯的腰处，王俊凯猛地一顶入，精液射了出来。

“王老师，我会不会怀孕啊”，湿漉漉的臀部还在吸着王俊凯的性器。

“那你想不想给老师给生个小孩子？”

易烊千玺没做任何的考虑，回他说“：想。”

王俊凯笑了笑，从他体内退了出来，抱他去浴室清洗。

“王老师，可他们不是说男生不能生孩子的吗”，易烊千玺看着那扁平的肚子说。

王俊凯调好热水，问他：“还真想给我生孩子啊？”

易烊千玺顿时失落了起来，王俊凯的口吻怎么听起来也像是戏谑，“我…”

“生孩子很痛的”，王俊凯用喷头打湿了易烊千玺的头发，挤了洗发水在手上，轻柔地给他按摩着。

易烊千玺用手捧起水泼到王俊凯的脸上，委屈的问他：“王老师跟我做的时候，为什么我喊疼了还要做？”

“不怕疼？”王俊凯抓住易烊千玺的手问他。

易烊千玺点了点头，王俊凯进到浴缸中，把易烊千玺双腿架在自己的肩膀上，发狠地顶了进去。

“易烊千玺，你还真是欠操啊。”


End file.
